


defending your honor

by lavenderbluud



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, I mean it’s richie, M/M, Protective Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Swearing, eddie love his boy so much, slight bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderbluud/pseuds/lavenderbluud
Summary: based on the text post:richie: [makes a pun]eddie: omg shut up richie!random kid: yeah tozier shut up!eddie, turning around in his seat: i will fucking kill youor: protective! eddie will kill somebody for his boyfriend





	defending your honor

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short one shot i wrote while i was feeling down :) hope u like!!  


“Hey, Ed’s, did you hear about that cheese factory exploding in France? There was nothing left but de Brie!” Richie snorted, slapping the desk proudly as Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Oh my god, shut up Richie!” Eddie scoffed, but Richie could see that he was smiling fondly and beamed at him.

“Yeah, Tozier, shut the hell up.” The kid behind Eddie hissed, Richie thought his name might be Danny or some shit. Richie frowned and looked down at his hands, his happy demeanor crumbling a little at the insult.

Suddenly, Eddie spun around in his seat. “I will fucking kill you.” He threatened darkly, Richie’s head snapped up at his boyfriend’s angry tone. The student, Tommy maybe, was taken aback by the shorter boy’s glare. 

“But you just told him to shut up!” The kid insisted incredulously, waving his arm in Richie’s direction. “It’s not like he hasn’t heard it before! He’s annoying, stupid, ugly, and he never shuts the fuck up!” Eddie’s face grew red and Richie worried that the love of his life might knock this kid’s teeth in.

“I’m gonna give you one more chance to shut the fuck up and apologize before I loose my shit on you, man.” Eddie warned, Richie trying his hardest not to burst out laughing or kiss Eddie then and there. The kid rolled his eyes but Eddie remained serious. 

“What’s your problem, dude? He’s literally called Trashmouth! Your little group is always telling him to stuff it!” He grumbles back, shooting a dirty look at Richie, clearly annoyed with how his boyfriend is scolding him.

“We’re his friends and we don’t mean it! Nobody else gets to talk to Richie like that. Apologize now or I swear to god I will slam your little rat face into this desk so hard you’ll forget your own name!” Eddie was leaning over the boy’s desk now, a hand slammed down next to his notebook and Richie thanked all the gods in the sky that nobody had noticed this yet.

“Fuck dude, chill! Okay! Listen, Tozier, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it!” The boy insisted, leaning to look at Richie with pleading eyes. 

“It’s okay, man, no sweat! Eddie spaghetti, the bell is gonna ring, cmon sweet cheeks.” Richie smiled nervously, pulling his furious boyfriend off the jerk and gathering their stuff quickly. Eddie quickly grabbed Richie’s hand and shot a glare over his shoulder to the boy one last time before storming out. 

Richie can’t remember a time he’d seen Eddie that angry before. Eddie was always one to fuss, to complain, but he was never one to threaten or yell. But he did.

And he did it for Richie.

The two walked hand in hand out to Eddie’s car, throwing their bags in the back and climbing in the front seat.

“Are you okay, babydoll?” Eddie asked once the doors were shut and the AC was running, his finger rubbing circles into Richie’s palm. Richie’s face flushed a little at the pet name as he pushed up his chunky glasses. 

“I’m-I’m great, Ed’s, really. Wow-I mean just wow! I’ve never seen you get so upset! You protected my honor, spaghetti! How can I ever repay you?” He made a kissy face at Eddie, causing his boyfriend to scoff and roll his eyes. “Seriously, babe, is everything alright? I was worried you were gonna choke that guy out.” Richie laughed nervously, Eddie sighed and looked down at their hands.

“Nobody is allowed to talk to you like that, okay? You don’t deserve that. I just get so upset whenever people say stuff like that to you! Because you’re great! You’re fucking amazing! You’re so fucking sweet and brave and you care so much, Rich. You’re always looking out for everybody else and I just wanna look out for you. You’re my boyfriend, my stupid ass boyfriend, and I love you more than anything. And I’ll be damned if I let somebody talk to my boy like that!” Eddie exclaimed, Richie’s mouth hanging open a little in surprise. 

“Your boy, huh?” Richie smiled shyly, Eddie reaching up to cup his cheek and leaning in.

“My beautiful, brilliant, wonderful boy.” He whispered against Richie’s lips before giving him a soft kiss. 

“You’re amazing, I love you so much, Ed’s.” Richie’s voice cracked but neither of them mentioned it. “Thank you for looking out for my dumbass. I fucking love you so much.” He kissed Eddie again with a smile, Eddie hummed into the kiss, a hand reaching up to play with Richie’s soft curls.

“I love you too, baby.” Eddie spoke, running his finger along Richie’s cheek before leaning in for another kiss. 

Both boys jolted apart at the sound of loud knocking on the windshield.

“Hey! Quit making out! We wanna go get burritos!” Stanley yelled as Beverly smacked the windshield again for good measure. Richie snorted while Eddie flipped them off and motioned for them to get in the car. Stan, Bev, Ben, and Bill all hopped in quickly l, slamming the doors shut with a sigh.

“Mike is gonna meet us there! He’s feeding the chickens!” Ben chirped from the back, Eddie giving him a thumbs up and pulling out of the driveway. 

“You two can’t keep your hands off of each other for 3 fucking seconds, can you?” Bev cackled from the backseat as she pulled out her phone.

“You try having a boyfriend this hot and NOT kissing him all the time! It’s torture I tell ya! Especially when he threatens a man for you! Oh you shoulda seen it! This dude told me to can it in geometry today and Eddie turns around and tells him he’s gonna kill him if he doesn’t apologize! It was so beautiful.” Richie wipes an imaginary tear from his eye as Eddie rolls his eyes and his friends look at him in shock.

“Eddie you didn’t!” Bev gasps, Ben stifling his laughter with his hand.

“T-that’s f-f-fucking awesome!” Bill laughed happily, wrapping an arm around Stanley.

“Nobody gets to talk to my boyfriend like that.” Eddie spoke smugly as his friends laughed in the backseat and his boyfriend blushed beside him. 

Richie really fucking loved his boyfriend.


End file.
